


Deep Breath of Air

by rei_ri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But the RPF was done with consent from both parties, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Panic Attacks, RPF, Soulmate AU, Tags May Be Updated, Tumblr made me write this, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_ri/pseuds/rei_ri
Summary: "I looked up, and was met with the startling sight of hair dyed a vibrant blue. It was a bold choice, and under other circumstances, I might have been confused that such a person was, like me, hiding in the back. But at the moment, I was far to focused on processing the words she had spoken."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, people on Tumblr started shipping me and a mutual. I have been requested to write a fic of said ship.

“Are you okay? You look a bit overwhelmed.” From the time that I first got diagnosed with anxiety, those words had haunted me. Call it paranoia, but I had thought the worst. I never completely believed in the soulmate system, and I had almost assumed these words would be meant as a taunt. I was wrong.

It was my first year of college. Everything and everyone was unfamiliar. When I learned that one of my favorite authors was doing a book signing on campus, I leaped at the opportunity. I had been to one of his book signings in the past, and I spent many a day shut inside the solace of a library. This was something I understood.

When I first walked through the doors, I realized the mistake that I had made. I had neglected to take my anxiety meds; neglected to factor in my fear of crowds. By the time I was fully inside the building, I felt nauseous. By the time I had paid my entry fee, I could feel my heart pounding and see my vision starting to blur. By the time I made it to the line, I felt like a panther was clawing at my chest. So I did the only thing I knew how to. I ran. Not in the literal sense, but more in the sense of quickly weaving through people to find a quiet corner where almost nobody was standing. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. And that’s when I heard a voice saying it. Those words I’d feared for ages.

“Are you okay? You look a bit overwhelmed.”

I looked up, and was met with the startling sight of hair dyed a vibrant blue. It was a bold choice, and under other circumstances, I might have been confused that such a person was, like me, hiding in the back. But at the moment, I was far to focused on processing the words she had spoken. My words. The soulmate words. They weren’t a taunt, not a tease, but a genuine show of affection. And the woman who had said them...She looked about my age, but she was extraordinarily beautiful. Maybe that’s what everyone thinks about their soulmate. But at the time I was processing too much too quickly. I barely managed to whisper out an “I-I. No way. You’re so pretty. No way can this be happening.”

Surprise slowly dawned on her face. She glanced down at her wrist, where I knew those word would be written. “I-I don’t know what to say,” she said, taking a hesitant step forward. 

“I never expected to-”

“Me neither. So, we’re...soulmates?”

“I guess so.” She smiled, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

“Hey.” I realized. “We haven’t introduced ourselves yet. I’m Li.” I nervously held out a hand.

“My name is Mari.” She closed her hand around my and shook it delicately, as though it was going to explode. I felt like it might. “It’s very nice to meet you, Li.”


End file.
